Protocol Specific Research Support PSRS is operationally a subunit of the Clinical Research Management (CRM) Shared Resource. The specific aim of PSRS subunit is to provide a core group of research nurses and study coordinators to support the conduct of high priority, innovative, feasibility and pilot, phase I and small Phase II institutional investigator-initiated protocols. The Clinical Research Management Shared Resource actively works with clinical programs to promote translational research from basic science to clinical phase l/ll and finally large phase III NCI Cooperative Group and other multi-institutional studies. Protocol Specific Research Support specifically excludes personnel who have broad oversight, quality control or training functions. The impetus for providing direct study specific services is to ensure a means by which smaller, innovative, multidisciplinary, hypothesis driven, scientific studies can be conducted.